The state of design is constantly in flux. From household appliances to architecture and apparel, design is constantly changing. Consumers have developed more particular and demanding tastes with each generation as they seek products that are comfortable, unique, and practical all in one package. Often, these characteristics are non-complimentary in that a unique product may not be practical. Consumers also want modern products to conform to the specific tasks at hand. They value the ability to modify and personalize their products in order to fit the situation or their personalities. Clearly, modern designers have a difficult task of predicting design and social change.
Article carriers, such as luggage, purses, briefcases, carryalls and the like, is one specific area that undergoes nearly continuous design change. Consumers will move from hard to soft-sided article carriers. Colors are also cyclical, varying between vibrant and loud to soft and dull. Even the size and shape of the article carriers varies. Small clutch purses may be demanded by consumers one month only to be replaced by large duffel-type purses the next month.
Despite the demand for nearly continuous change and consumers' desire to modify and customize article carriers, current article carriers offer very limited choices for customization or modification. Most commonly, the consumer can merely pick from a range of colors and materials. Customization and modification after the purchase is usually discouraged, impractical, or impossible.
As such, there is a clear need within the article carrier industry for an inexpensive, easy to operate, simple, durable, and selectively modifiable article carrier. The article carrier of the present invention addresses at least one of the shortcomings in the prior art.